Orphaned and Loved: Luna's Story
by MidnightIsCalling
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Trapped

**Hey, everyone. Welcome to another one of my many stories I've written. :)**

**This story is Harry/ Luna. I have no idea what to do with Ginny, but I'll just throw her in with Dean. I really have no idea. They're cute together. Anyways, enjoy my story and leave a reply please!**

**Disclaimer: See my page. Sadly, I am not J.K. And own nothing. Except this laptop. He he. :) **

_**Oh, and this is redone. Sorry if you guys were the ones that reviewed it at first, I'm really bad at this 'final copy' thing. I'm sorry it took bloody forever, also. Please don't hurt me. I hope you like this chapter better than the others...**_

* * *

Luna opened her eyes, looking around the dark, rusty room that was all too familiar. The shadows of cell bars and tiles covered the floor, along with dirt, vomit and blood. The sunlight was growing over the horizon, the sky a tropical orange and yellow color. _Clicks _of heels echoed throughout the hall, drawing Luna's curiosity to the corner of the cell, watching Bellatrix Lestrange, a death eater, come up to her cell, a smirk on her face. Her straggly black hair fell behind her broad shoulders, and Luna just stood in front of her, curious of her appearance.

"Lovegood, get back, we don't need you in our faces," she spat in her face. Luna didn't flinch or even blink, but stared into her burning eyes of hate and torture. "Back now, back."

_Why am I here? _Luna thought sadly. She stepped back slowly, sitting back in her favorite corner of her cell. Bellatrix turned back from Luna and joined her fellow death eaters. Four of them, plus Lord Voldemort. Luna never feared death-not her own, anyways. She always thought about her friends and her father, pondering if they were safe or in good health.

* * *

"You're daddy's dead! Lovegood's dead," Bellatrix chanted happily with her sharp, wispy voice echoing off the walls and the ceiling. Luna stumbled to the back of her cell and for once, succumbed to tears.

A dark shadow was visible in the moonlight of the basement's caged window. The tall, stout body stood in front of Luna's cell, and she turned back around to see Voldemort staring into her eyes. She looked back, unafraid, but sad. Her silver eyes glowed into his black, unforgiving pupils.

"You're next," he said slowly. Two of his followers-death eaters-Fenrir Greyback and Bellatrix Lestrange came into her cell and grabbed her by her arms, clutching her tightly. Greyback's sharp nails pierced into her shoulders, a line of blood trickling down her arm. Luna stumbled from trying to stand on her own, but the death eater's clutched her without mercy, pulling her into the main room of the basement in the manor, the _Hall of Release_. Despite it's name, nobody was released in this room, but killed or tortured. The name was used to taunt and tease the prisoners.

Chains and ropes surrounded the walls, containing and strangling the prisoners until they were slaughtered or tortured to death. Luna's silver gray eyes reflected the room's distinct darkness.

The two death eaters threw her against the wall, a _snap_ quickly closing two chains around her ankles. Luna looked at the two heavy chains and fiddled with the lock, which was unused to magical wizards and witches. The death eaters looked on, laughing at the petite, dirty girl.

Snape stepped towards her, his wand in front of him. "Stop moving, Lovegood." She slowly took her hands off of the chains and turned towards the death eaters, her back against the wall. The fire ignited in the torches surrounding the room were dying down, making it harder to see. A sharp and bright, yellow light appeared in front of her. Luna looked closer at it. It was just the spell _Lumos_. She breathed a sigh of relief, and looked down at her bleeding arm. Another bright light appeared in front of her, and before she could register the spell, the curse hit her, and sharp pain spread throughout her whole body, making her scream in pain, curling up on the floor.

Suddenly, five footsteps echoed through the halls, the sound getting louder and louder. Luna barely opened her eyes and saw her friends running towards her and the death eaters, wands at the ready.

"Crucio," a death eater muttered. Luna suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous, her bones and insides churning, stretching and contracting constantly. Her sight went dark, and so did her world, only more hazy.

* * *

**Okay, that was really short. The next chapter will be when she wakes up, and I expect it to be longer. Anyways, thanks for reading and leave a little review, please?**


	2. Found

**Here's the next chapter, everyone. I'm reallllllllyyyy sorry for such the long wait. I realized I haven't touched this since November! OMG! I hate life right now. -sigh- Oh, and you have five seconds to Hex me. GO!  
**_Five.....four....three......two.....ONE! _**Okay, party time's over!  
Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. The chapters will progressively get longer (or at least that's the plan). I tend to have a hard time in the beginning. Yeah, I know.**

**Disclaimer-  
****Luna: Where are we?  
****Harry: We're in the internet, Luna. It's a muggle thing. We're under Lunacl-  
****Me: Hey, get out of here! You're not mine!  
Luna: *Pokes computers and runs*  
****Harry: *runs*  
****Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Luna, please, get out of the cold," a familiar boy's voice called. Luna opened her eyes. She blinked and looked around her. She was back in her cell. The floor was covered in warm, sticky blood. Her blood. It smelled of rotting flesh. It was her dad's body that was smelling. Somewhere.

"Luna?" The voice asked again. She turned to the other cell vertical to hers. It was Dean.

"Luna, get out of the cold, please," he pleaded. Luna crawled (her leg has broken from her falling) from the moonlight of the bared window and leaned on the cement walls of her cell. They were chilling as well.

"Where are my friends?" She asked, clutching her stomach. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"They didn't get you away from the death eaters. They're still roaming around here somewhere," he said, playing with his tie.

"Do you think they'll get us out of here?"

"Probably," he huffed. "They always find a way." He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

"I hope," she whispered, folding her legs up against her chest.

"You filthy mudblood!" a sudden voice screeched. Luna and Dean peaked over the corner and saw two death eaters carrying a screaming Hermione towards a dark dungeon.

"HERMIONE!" Ron kept screaming from behind them, "HERMIONE!"

"Ron, shut up!" Harry would whisper sharply, begging Ron to shut his mouth.

Unfortunately, the voices came from the same place for a while, and Luna decided to investigate.

"Who's there?" Ron whispered, absolutely terrified. Luna appeared from the shadows, walking on the tips of her toes, stepping lightly not to make a sound. She slid through the bars with little struggle.

"HERMIONE!" Ron screamed again, after Hermione yelled yet another gut-churning scream. She came upon the two boys who were tied against each other's backs.

"Luna, can you untie us, please?" Harry asked, trying to keep Ron from screaming again. Luna nodded and searched her pocket. Dad's knife. She limped to the boys' sides and scraped at the thick, cold rope. Ron was fidgeting to and fro, making it impossible for Luna to concentrate.

"Ron, hold still, I can't help you if you move," she whispered, frustrated. After a few more picks of the rope, it gave under and split apart, setting her friends free. Harry rubbed his wrist, sore.

"Thanks. Luna, go back to your cell and _stay, _we'll take it from here."

"HERMIONE!" Ron screamed, holding himself back from running to the sound of her screams and rescuing her himself. Luna nodded at Harry and slowly, painfully, drifted back to her cold, dark cell.

"Has Ron stopped screaming yet?" Dean groaned. Luna shook her head. He sighed and crawled to the darkness in the back of his cell, probably catching up from lost sleep. Luna had felt the need to rest, too, but her friends were out fighting somewhere down the hall, and she couldn't just sit there.

"Luna," Dean whispered, coming from the shadows. Wasn't he going to rest? "You need more sleep that I do. You sleep, I'll come get you if they need us." Luna just nodded and yawned, crawling to the shadows of her own cell, and drifting off to sleep. Maybe it would all be sorted out if she just... Luna didn't think about anything but sleep.

* * *

Dean shook Luna awake.

"Luna, come on, we have to leave!" He urged her to get up. Luna slowly opened her eyes, and saw all her friends in front of her, panicked, bleeding, panting.

"Can you still walk?" Harry asked. Luna shook her head as she stumbled to her feet. Harry put a supporting hand under her arms and helped her walk over to Dean, who was about to apparate.

"Take my shoulder," Dean whispered. She leaned on his shoulder, and they apparated with a _pop_.

* * *

They landed with a thud, and Luna fell to the ground. But just as she touched the ground, Dean clutched her back and lifted her back up, giving her a bit of support. He put her down on a small bench, and looked out the window.

"What do you see, Dean?" Luna asked.

"Hmm," he grumbled. "Just Hogsmeade. Or what used to be Hogsmeade."

* * *

**Sorry if it's crappy. It didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to be. I had a whole bunch, and I cut it out and changed it, and it cut the whole chapter in half, literally. Would you guys like to leave a review if not yet? Thanks you guys sooo much for sticking with me, and have an awesome week! Next chapter coming in no longer than 2 weeks. **

**Come on!**

**Click him!**

**You know, the green button?**

**Yeah, he wants to be clicked.**

**Click. NOW!**


End file.
